1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an illuminated emblem for a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to an illuminated emblem for a vehicle that has an illuminated periphery.
2. Background Information
Conventional grille emblems that illuminate generally include a multiple piece structure. The multiple piece structure includes a backing plate and a translucent device that is separate from and positioned beneath the emblem, between the emblem and the backing plate. The interior of the translucent device has an interior area with a light source. The emblem is completely opaque, blocking all light. Thus, light is transmitted from underneath and the area surrounding the emblem.
The light source emits light through the translucent device upon unlocking the vehicle and upon opening a door. If the vehicle is started or the doors are closed, the light source turns off.
To further improve the aesthetics of vehicles, a need exists for improved illuminated emblems.